


Carry On My Wayward Son

by kuncookingfairy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Based on the Supernatural tv series, Johnny being annoying, Kun just wants some peace, M/M, Magic, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, past DoKun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuncookingfairy/pseuds/kuncookingfairy
Summary: This is a re-upload. I wasn't satisfied with it, so I thought I would take the whole thing down and re-do it.Kun is a witch that summoned a demon to help out a friend. However, now that demon refuses to leave. Kun swears, he will never help out Doyoung with his hunting ever again.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you should add that much? You didn’t even measure it.”

Kun sighed. The demon had long overstayed his welcome weeks ago, but the pesky thing wouldn’t go away. It all started out with Kun helping his long standing friend Doyoung and his younger brother Jeno with their battle against the supernatural. They had asked Kun to summon a demon with a specific sigil for questioning. However, the demon summoned has nothing to do with whatever their investigation was about. Kun didn't like to get too much detail of the affairs of hunters. Not too many beings interacted with hunters and lived long happy lives. Seeing the demon wasn’t a threat in his house, he simply allowed him out of the protection spells set up, the demon intrigued by his power and by the two brothers decided to stick around. Kun wasn't sure what was worse, a demon with no interest in human life, or one with too much interest.

“I’ve been making these charms and potions for years and even if I hadn’t, I’ve been cursed with this magic and wouldn’t be able to make a mistake even if I wanted to.”Kun sighed again continuing to stir the potion that he was currently working on. 

“Why do you keep insisting that your gifts are a curse?” The demon questioned resting his chin on the witches shoulder, peeking over into the pot. Honestly he had no idea what Kun was making and didn't have that much interest in the potion itself, but more of an interest in the witch making it. “Humans have sold their souls for much less power.”

“Yes, but having it grow through your ancestors, I thankfully get to keep my soul, but if I don’t use it bad things can happen again.” Kun was getting really tired of the demon hanging around. Not only was he living in his house, rent free mind you, he was filling his younger cousin's head with all kinds of nonsense and dangerous ideas. He also was _nosey_. Kun had never met a supernatural creature with _this_ much curiosity towards magic and witches. Sure, demons could perform spells and do rituals well enough, however they didn't have such an affinity with potions and other natural magic. Kun couldn't even remember the last time his cousin had asked him so many questions and _that_ was saying something. The demon did however say that he didn't get to come up to Earth much, and now that he was here Kun thought the other used it to play around. Kun kept a close eye on the demon and the papers to make sure the demon wasn't up to no good. Honestly though Kun just assumed that the demon was glad to have some free time to do other things that demon do that isn't terrorizing the human population.....whatever that was.

“What happened last time?” The demon questioned.

“Listen demon-“ Kun started.

“Johnny.”

“-what?”

“You could at least call me by a name.”

“That’s not even your name.”

“Well I can’t tell you my name. You’ll have power over me.” Johnny begin throwing a wink to Kun. “Who knows what you’ll do with me.”

Johnny was very happy with himself while the other busied himself with his task, a blush clear on his face. He sat down on the bar stool at the island the shorter was working on and put his head into his palm. He carefully observed the witch. The shorter had soft brown hair that laid gently over his forehead. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that would sparkle when helping others. Johnny still wasn’t sure if the sparkle was natural or was the magic coursing though the smaller’s body. He liked how the younger’s body fit so well into his own. How easily the other was flustered. How much the other cares for everyone. Johnny was broken from his thoughts when the door burst open.

“Kun-ge!” A voice called. When the person entered it was a smaller boy around 17 years old. He stopped and looked at Johnny surprised to see him. “Johnny hyung!”

“Chenle! What are you doing here so early? Don’t you have school?” Kun said frowning. He looked at the calendar to make sure he got the days right. Sometimes he got swept up in his magic or errands that he lost track of time. Chenle usually had extra curricular after school, so it was odd he was here so early.

“All extra curricular activities were cancelled due to some accidents at school.”

“Oh no, I hope everyone is okay.” Kun replied going back to his potion.

"Yeah some _accidents_." Chenle repeated.

"Yes, you have told me." Kun hummed adding another ingredient to the liquid as it started to bubble up. 

“Ge. There were some...supernatural accidents. No one is hurt. Yet, but I think we should call Doyoung hyung and Jeno Hyung.” Chenle said sitting down next to Johnny.

“What?” Kun said taking the potion off the heat. He leaned on the counter crossing his arms. “What do you think it is?”

“ Maybe a spirit or a poltergeist.” Chenle said deep in thought. “Perhaps demonic?”

“Demonic?” Kun questioned looking to Johnny.

“ Don’t look at me! I have better things to do than to terrorize children at a school.”

“No, I mean. Do you think you could check it out? You would know if it’s another demon right?”

“I could. But what would I get out of this?” Johnny smirked. “Oh! A deal, I knew I could make one before too long. Are you ready to make a deal with me?”

“No, never mind. “ Kun said turning around to check the potion that was cooling. It had to be bottled up before it got too cold. Plus he couldn't stand the smug look on the demon's face, no matter how attractive that face was. 

“How about Kun-ge let you take him out for dinner?” Chenle suggested. Chenle has never seen his ge whip around so fast in the past few years he had knew him.

“Chenle!”

“That is also a good idea. I accept these terms.” Johnny smiled ruffling the youngest hair.

“Hold up, wait just a minute.” Kun said blushing. He pushed the sleeves of his brown cardigan up further on his forearms before they came to rest on his hips. “I didn’t agree to this.”

“Oh yeah. Don’t you have to seal the deal? How do you do that? With a handshake or something?” Chenle interrupted again. Kun had never wanted to disown the child so much before. He swore Chenle would be the death of him. Different demons sealed away deals with humans in different ways to bind the two beings together and to make sure that neither of them can break the stated rules. 

“Well every demon has a different way to seal a deal. Handshakes are not really my thing.” Johnny said turning his gaze to Kun to slowing bringing his gaze up the man’s body. Kun knew he was going to regret whatever happened next. Nothing good ever came from making deals with demons. Nothing.

“How do you seal a deal then Johnny hyung?” Chenle inquired.

“Why, with a kiss of course. Not a marriage church kiss either. A proper one.” Johnny smiled.

“Alright ge pucker up. You heard him.” Chenle smiled turning to look at Kun, who’s face looked roughly like the colour of freshly spilt lambs blood.

“I didn’t agree to this, so no. “ Kun said reaching for his phone to call Doyoung. “Doyoung will be able to handle it, whatever it is.”

“What about until he gets here?” Chenle questioned.

“Yeah. What if someone gets hurt?” Johnny chimed in.

“Listen demon-“

“Johnny!”

“....Johnny. I’m sure everything will be fine.” Kun huffed. Capping the potion and turning around, however the demon was already there, towering over him and looking down at him. He moved back until his lower back met the counter. The demon then put his arms on either side of the shorter effectively trapping him in place. “I-I never agreed to a deal.”

“I will check on the school for demonic or other supernatural activity in exchange for taking you out for dinner.” Johnny stated, eyes turning to a bright green colour. “This is a binding contract, nothing else but eating dinner together. You know I have to keep up my part of the deal.”

Kun knew all about demons and their rules. He had learnt it when he learned about his families history, he also knew that most deals were never what they seemed. He knew about how they would trick humans into selling their soul. But he also knew that a deal was a deal and demons never break contracts.

“Dinner at that new ramen place.”

“What about burgers?” Johnny suggested. Kun simply raised his eyebrow at him. “The ramen place sounds great.”

Kun sighed, looking up at the demon again. It was a simple deal and Doyoung would be by soon to figure out the situation. Kun lifted himself up to press a kiss to the demon’s lips. The demon pushed back and lightly bit the witches bottom lip. Kun tried to pull away and to tell the demon off for biting him when the taller swiftly snuck his tongue in through his parted lips. He was then lifted into the counter and pushed back to the cupboards. The kissed back lightly, but Johnny wasn’t having any of it. He coaxed the others tongue to meet his. The demon’s hands came up, one to cup his face and one to kneed his upper thigh. Kun let a small moan escape as the demon finally pulled away after place one kiss on the pulse point in his neck.

“Alright, a deal’s a deal.” Johnny smiles looking to the witch sat on the counter. He couldn't help but feel slightly more energized than previously. He shrugged and chalked it up to finally getting an actual response from the witch. 

“It’s a good thing I had already bottled that point or else you’d be in some deep trouble.” Kun breathed. His lungs, still taking in air to replace what was stolen. Face fully flushed to his ears and down his neck. 

“Oh god, it’s like watching your parents make out. I’m never going to be able to get rid of that image.” Chenle complained.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? You're the one who suggested this deal in the first place. Face the consequences.” Kun sighed, pushing himself off the counter and tried to busy himself to hide his blush.

“I’ll pop by the school tonight to see if I can sense something and hang around tomorrow.” Johnny smiled. He quickly back hugged the shorter. “Don’t wait up for me!”

“As if I would...” Kun grumbled. But he knew the demon was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kun spent the evening cleaning up from the day before retiring to the living room to read. Chenle had homework to do and the demon was still out. It was weird to not have the demon lying on the couch, watching tv. He had gotten use to the noise and the other’s company. He felt a little sleepy, looking over to the clock he saw that it wasn’t that late at all. He decided some tea would help keep him awake until an appropriate time to go to bed. Maybe hear what the demon has discovered, if there was anything at all. He hoped for some minor supernatural occurrence so that his kiss didn't go to waste. He was almost to the kitchen when he felt something. He stopped walking, he tried to sense where the feeling was coming from. He hesitantly continued toward the kitchen. He had just entered the kitchen when he felt something behind him, it was different from the first feeling. He quickly turned around and bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was Johnny.

“Johnny, Jesus! You scared me! Why didn’t you enter the house like a normal person?” Kun gasped lightly hitting the taller’s chest.

“But I’m not a normal person.” He laughed.

“Still-“ Kun stopped abruptly. There it was again. That _feeling_. Kun bristled at the strange aura he felt, something was definitely not right. Well as right as it could be with a demon wandering your house. 

“What is it?” Johnny asked. He saw the other’s eyes were wide and unblinking. His breathing was steady, however something very unnatural was happening. “Chenle! Chenle come here.”

“Johnny hyung. What’s up?” He asked as he came down the stairs. As soon as he saw his ge, he knew what was wrong. “He’s seeing something.”

“What?”

“Sometimes Kun ge has visions or premonitions. He can see possible futures. Sometimes possible pasts. I think it’s linked to the old magic in his ancestry. “ Chenle said.

“Well what do we do?” Johnny asked. He had never seen a human have such a state while having visions.

“Just let him ride it out. He usually isn’t gone for more than 5 minutes during the day. Nighttime, he can see for longer. “ Chenle replied. “He might be drained when he comes back. Let me put on the kettle.”

Johnny has stood there with Kun’s hands still holding his arms. He noticed that the other had started to sweat a little. He felt the other’s finger nails dig into his skin through the fabric of his jacket. Then the smaller’s eyes fell closed and his body started to fall. The demon moved quickly to turn the other around so Kun’s back met his chest. He wrapped an arm around the witch’s middle, then pulling his legs up and adjusted him so he was carrying the smaller bridal style. He walked into the living room and laid the man gently on the couch.

“I made tea!” Chenle exclaimed, bringing a tray with three cups on saucers and a teapot. As soon as he saw Kun he quickly placed the tray on the table and went to the older’s side. “Kun ge!”

“He’s just passed out. He’ll be up soon.”

“He’s never passed out from a day vision before. He must have saw something big.”

“What? How many visions does he have?”

“A few every few days. You might have seen him space out and then come back? That’s his daytime visions.” Chenle explained. "Sometimes they're glimpses, sometimes they are longer compilations."

Johnny thought that made sense as he often saw the younger space out the window or while bringing his cup of tea to his lips. He must have been getting glances of things. The same happened during the interrogation that Kun gave Johnny when they met. It was right before he released the demon from the binding that he spaced out looking into the demon’s eyes. He must have saw that Johnny had nothing to do with whatever the two brothers were investigating at the time. He was about to mention something to Chenle when he saw the other stir awake.

“Kun!”

“Kun ge!”

“What happened?” Kun asked slowly getting up. Johnny helped him to sit upright on the couch and Chenle handed him a cup of tea. He took it slowly, blinking away the dots in his vision and the dizziness he felt. 

“You had a vision and then passed out.” Chenle informed him.

“But. I didn’t see anything...” Kun responded. The witches eyebrows knitted together, he tried to pull back on the memory that was escaping him, but it was useless. It was gone. 

“What..?”

“Has this ever happened before?” Johnny asked.

“No. Never.” Kun answered. “How strange. Something must be blocking my sight. Let’s have some tea and then go to bed. I think we'll all have a big day tomorrow.”

“Kun ge...” Chenle started. The older smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’ll wake up early and make some protection charms for you to bring to school as well as the house and do a cleanse and see if that fixes the problem.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Chenle headed to school and Johnny went with him. Kun had the morning alone for the first time since the demon arrived. Before his episode last night he had contacted Doyoung, who informed him that he actually wasn't that far away and should arrive sometime in the mid afternoon. Once he had cleaned up from breakfast he started to make some more protection spells for the house and cleanse his property. Afterwards he ended up in the garden, picking more mint and thistle for upcoming potions as well as protection pouches that Doyoung would probably need. He couldn't understand how those brothers always ended up in such a mess with the supernatural. If he had it his way, he would have chosen a nice quiet life over this one. He knew that his mother was lucky, she didn't get as much of the ancestral magic as Kun. Her birth charts and the moon didn't align well. However, on the day of his birth, he was "so lucky" to have the perfect alignments. Born a Capricorn with a full moon, and other alignments that had helped Kun tap into all the potential that was given to him by his lineage. He was born one of the strongest witches in his family that they had seen for generations. However, he knew that one day the magic would consume his mortal body and bring about his death. He knew that if he kept using it little by little, it would never take over and consume him. 

He had just finished putting his gardening equipment back in their proper spots when he felt _it_ again. The same feeling he had before he passed out last night. He looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary when he saw something across the street on the corner. He tried to walk closer to the fence that kept the border of his property, but a black car had gone by and then the ~~thing~~ person was gone. Kun continued to look around before he noticed that a car had pulled in his driveway. He knew that car anywhere. It brought hope, but it also brought death. The brothers had arrived. 


	2. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers had arrived in town and they weren't alone. Kun has more work cut out for him and Johnny is well....Johnny.
> 
> Descriptions of blood and gore. In addition to some description of getting stitches. Not too detailed, but just in case.

Kun greeted the brothers from the porch on the front of his house. Doyoung shot Kun a look before turning off the engine of his old dodge charger taking the blaring old rock music with it. Kun already got weird looks from his neighbours for his _lifestyle_ , he didn't need anymore looks because of the two brothers rolling into town. He took a quick look around before nodding his head to the door, a minor invitation into his house. He didn't speak to the brothers until he poured three cups of tea. 

"Thanks for getting here so fast." Kun said as he put the cups in front of the two. Doyoung peered into the murky tea before looking back at the witch, meanwhile his Jeno, the younger brother had already sipped some of it down. "It's just a cleansing tea, for whatever you could possibly drag back to town with you. I have no idea where you have been or what you have been up to."

"That's fair, we had quite the tussle with a banshee." Jeno smiled before drinking more of his tea. Doyoung avoided a look from Kun and started to sip his tea.

"We'll you two made it out alive and fairly unscathed as far as I can tell." Kun said looking at the brother's faces and hands.

"Well, Doyoung hyung might need stitches on his stomach if you could take a look." Jeno replied smiling, putting his tea down before receiving an elbow from the elder. "Only if you'd like to help of course."

Kun looked at the elder. He could tell that the other now that he focused on the mans face. He debated whether he wanted the other to feel a little more pain before helping him heal or if he should take pity on the other. Kun and Doyoung's past wasn't an easy one. There was a lot of pain but also a lot of passion. Kun could forgive the other for a lot of things, such as putting his life at risk constantly, almost getting his lovely brother killed a few times, hell, Kun could even forgive Doyoung for trying to kill _him._ However, the one thing he could not forgive were the _lies_ that hunter so easily whispered in Kun's ear late at night. Kun sighed, then sipped some of his tea before turning around to make a new salve to put on Doyoung's injuries after he sewed up his wound. 

"Thank you Kun hyung!" Jeno replied as Kun turned around. Kun swore he could hear the smile in his voice. Damn the instinct in him that wants to protect Doyoung's younger brother. 

"Chenle got a new gaming system, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you played it." Kun said as he got to work.

"I'll text him!" Jeno exclaimed getting up and heading to the younger's room. Kun didn't really want to be alone with Doyoung, but he also didn't want to chew him out in front of the younger. He counted to fifteen before turning around the other man.

"Listen, before you get mad, let me explain!"

"What is there to explain?" Kun whispered yelled at him. "You told me you needed amulets and protection for demons and a wailing women, not a banshee! Do you know what could have happened to Jeno?! I swear to whatever spirits are out there that-"

"Yes. I do in fact know what could have happened to Jeno, because it happened to me Kun." Doyoung spat. The hunter's face was set, eyes hard. Kun knew that Doyoung would do everything in his power to protect his brother, even at the cost of his own life. However, it seemed that these days things are getting much more dangerous than a few demons and some hauntings. "I know that things are getting more dangerous, but it's just the two of us now."

"You know it doesn't have to be." Kun said leaning on his arms on the island to look at the other man.

"I can't risk anyone else, you know that. You know that more than anyone." Doyoung whispered the last part out. Kun tried to hid his grimace, but failed. His heart ached at those words, but he decided not to dwell on it. He decided after the last time Doyoung left that would be it. They could be allies, even friends, but thats as far as their relationship would go. 

"I do," Kun agreed. "Come on, let's get you healed up."

Doyoung obediently followed Kun to the spare bedroom that Kun had finished getting ready this morning. Doyoung sat on the edge of the bed while Kun went to get the salve that he was making and the first aid. Doyoung slid off his leather jacket tossing it into the chair in the corner of the room. He took off his shirt and folded it, placing it at the end of the bed. He started to unwrap the gauze to see if the bleeding stopped when Kun walked in. Kun's eyes lingered on the other's body, watching the wound appear and taking in the view as well. Doyoung had definitely gained some muscle since the last time they saw each other. He had always been on the skinnier side, but he was much more fit now. 

"Stop, lie down and let me take a look at it." Kun sighed, pushing the other's hands away from the wound. He gestured for Doyoung to lie down and went he got comfortable, Kun began his assessment. He put down the salve, a basin with warm water and the dressings down on the night table next to the bed. Doyoung's wounds weren't too deep considering the run in with an unexpected banshee. There were four distinct claw marks that had shredded his skin and though the blood flow wasn't too bad, the skin didn't seem to be clotting. The skin around the area was definitely bruised, but it didn't seem infected or poisoned which was a plus for Kun. He grabbed a cloth with some warm water to wash the area and flush out any remaining bacteria. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of it, he gave Doyoung a cup of another mysterious liquid. "Drink this, it will help with the pain. It does have a drowsy effect, so if you feel light headed, please tell me."

"Alright." Doyoung replied downing the whole thing, so Kun could continue with patching him up. Though he soon regretted it as the liquid just tasted like pure alcohol with a hint of something else he couldn't place. "Jesus Kun, what did you give me?"

"It's mostly bourbon, but has some other things in it." Kun smiled, taking the cup from Doyoung and pushing his back down. He quickly go to work threading the needle and sterilizing it. He quickly go to work reattaching the flesh of Doyoung's abdomen together, starting from the smallest and working his way to the biggest. He made sure that the stitches were tight, but Doyoung's skin still had some room to move as he was moving and healing. After the final stitch, he cut all the tail ends and put the needle in sterilizing liquid as he started to bandage it up. 

"There you go, all patched up for now." Kun said quietly, in case Doyoung had fallen asleep. He heard Doyoung breathe deeply and open his eyes. He shot a look down to check out Kun's bandaging job before pulling himself slowly to sit up. 

"Thanks for this." Doyoung said as he dragged himself up, while being steadied by Kun. Kun could tell by his half lidded eyes that Doyoung was fighting the drowsiness that his "remedy" had. 

"It's fine, you should lie down and rest for a bit. You'll probably be up tomorrow anyways, but at least rest for tonight." Kun smiled, trying to push the other man down so he could sleep.

"No, seriously Kun." Doyoung whispered cupping Kun's face and burying the other hand in his hair. Kun's heart raced to his throat. _No_. He couldn't do this again. He promised himself that the last time would be the last. Doyoung pressed his forehead against Kun's, looking into the other's eyes Kun felt himself weakening. _No, you have to stay strong._

"Doyoung" Kun whispered. Their faces growing closer.He could feel his resolve shaking for the raven haired man in front of him. Kun could feel an electricity coursing through him and then he felt light, like he weighed nothing. A vision. He was back to _that_ night. The night that he though he could find someone that could love him. Doyoung had taken him out for dinner at a nice restaurant, everything had gone well. The other boy didn't question the weird things that happened around Kun or question his....lifestyle. Doyoung had been nothing but a gentleman the whole night, he pulled out his chair, open doors, everything. Kun was getting nervous as he was walked back to his front door by the man he had only met a few days ago. The slightly taller man has smiled and reached up to cup his face. Closer the two were pulled together until their lips pressed. There were many people that he could compare Doyoung's kiss to, but it was by far the best. He felt Doyoung enter his mouth as he gasped, back hitting the door. He reached for the door handle, to pull the other inside, to not let his neighbours see. Once the door was shut, and his back was pressed against it, he felt the cool steal against his throat. _Fuck_

"So, what's going on here?" Kun pulled away at the sound of the demon's voice. Doyoung gave the intruder a sour look. 

"Demon, you're still here?" He slurred. Trying to get up, but Kun kept a firm hand on the other's chest.

"And you're back again I see." Johnny smiled smugly. "Injured again?"

"I'll send you back to the fiery pits of hell." He then turned to Kun. "You let this thing stay here."

"Like you could." Johnny scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the look Kun gave him.

"I don't really let him stay. He just does whatever he wants, like annoy me, but he has his uses I guess." Kun said trying to coax Doyoung to lie down again. 

"Uses? You didn't give your soul to him did you?" Doyoung inquired.

"No yet." Johnny sang peering over Kun's shoulder to smile at Doyoung.

"No, no, nothing like that. He just agreed to take a look around the school until you could get here." Kun smiled, running his fingers through Doyoung's hair. He knew that the soothing motions would help calm the other down, as well as the minor spell he was casting. "Sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

Doyoung mumbled something that Kun couldn't quite get. But he kept brushing through the other's hair and lightly scratching at his scalp. Within a few minutes the hunter was asleep. Kun gathered all the items he had brought in to fix and dress Doyoung's wound and headed out the door, sending Johnny a look to follow him. Once they were in the kitchen and Kun had cleaned and put everything away he finally turned to Johnny.

"So, anything?" Kun asked leaning against the counter. 

"Hmmm, nothing really." Johnny admitted. "Something felt off, but I can't place my finger on it."

"Doyoung and Jeno will probably do some research and check it out tonight." Kun responded while tidying up the kitchen. 

"Some tension between you and that hunter isn't there." Johnny said picking at a stain on the table. 

"What do you mean?" Kun asked. Knocking the demon's hands away. The stain had been there for ages and wasn't going anywhere. He didn' need the demon digging his nails into his nice wooden table. 

"You and that hunter. You guys had something didn't you?" Johnny asked again, watching Kun's expression. He saw the furrow of brows and the wrinkle of his nose. Cute.

"He tried to kill me." Kun said, turning away.

"Is that how he makes all his friends? By trying to kill them?" Johnny asked with a teasing laugh.

"Something like that." Kun responded. 


	3. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun helps the brothers with some research and Johnny reminds him that he has to hold up his end of the deal. However, things don't go according to plan.
> 
> (Sorry for such a late updat eon this chapter. Please leave comments on what you think is happening or what you would like to see more of.)

Kun had just finished cleaning up around the house and gave Jeno some snacks when he decided that it was time to start getting dinner ready. Chenle would be home soon and he should probably wake Doyoung up to eat something. He should eat something before going to investigate the school that night. Kun wanted to argue with the other and tell him to stay home, but he knew it was no use even breaching the topic with the hunter. Kun didn't understand where the energy and drive came from to get their asses handed to them and the next day go fight against something else. Did Kun admire the dedication? Sure. But did he understand it? No. Surprisingly Johnny hadn't bothered him too much when he had come home, to be honest, he didn't know where the other went to. He wasn't in the Kun annoying Kun, which in itself, was strange. Kun could barely get anything done without the other popping up somewhere to inquire about the magical or the perfectly mundane things that Kun did. 

Kun had just set dinner in the oven, when he decided to check the charms on the house and to check up on Jeno. After making sure that all the charms on the first floor were set, he headed upstairs. He checked the room Doyoung was resting in, he was happy to see that all the charms were still intact and Doyoung was sleeping soundly. He was in such a deep sleep that he hadn't moved or shifted at all. He had stayed exactly where Kun left him. The next room on his list was Chenle's room, where Jeno was playing games. However, as he approached he heard Jeno's voice talking to someone, Kun slightly panicked quickly opened the door to see that Jeno was happily playing games with Johnny. 

"This is where you have been hiding?" Kun asked, watching the other two play whatever game they had decided on. 

"Hiding?" Johnny questioned, flicking his eyes to look at Kun briefly before going back to the screen. "I'm not hiding."

"You're hiding from Kun-ge?" Jeno asked, briefly looking between the demon and the other man before chuckling "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Johnny frowned, which ended up looking more like a pout. 

"Anyways, I'm making dinner Jeno, so we can eat about an hour or so, and then I'll help with some research." Kun said.

"How's hyung?" Jeno asked after nodding at Kun's suggestion. 

"Dinner?!? We have a date, did you forget?" Johnny exclaimed finally prying his eyes away from the tv.

"Kun-ge, you have a date with Johnny?" Jeno asked, he was shocked to pull his eyes away from the tv as well.

"We can get dinner tomorrow night." Kun replied ignoring Jeno's questioning. He knew that Chenle would gossip to the other boy once he returned. "Doyoung is doing fine, he's sleeping. I'll wake him up to eat in a few hours."

"Hey! A deal is a deal you know!" Johnny called after him as he was leaving. Kun rolled his eyes. He knew that they had a deal, however, he knew that every deal had a loop hole and he would take advantage of the ones he could. He was almost to the stairs when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and the next thing he knew his back was against the wall. "A deal is a deal, you know that..."

"Yes, I am very aware." Kun replied looking up at the taller. The demon's eyes flashed green as Kun's response.

"Our deal-"

"Our deal was for me to get dinner with you in exchange for checking in on the school. We agree to go to the ramen place, we however, never put time into the agreement. So as long as I get dinner with you at some point, then I still hold up my end of the bargain." Kun cut off the demon before he could finish. The demon gritted his teeth but his eyes went back to the honey brown.

"Touche Kun." Johnny sighed. Then he smiled. "I guess this means I get to stick around longer."

"Johnny hyung, are you still playing?" Jeno called from Chenle's room.

"I'm coming." Johnny winked as he headed back to Chenle's room. "Gotta keep our guest entertained don't we?"

Kun scoffed and headed down the stairs to get check on dinner. 

* * *

"I'm home!" Chenle called running into the kitchen. His socked feet slid across the floor as he threw his backpack into a chair. "Where's-"

"Jeno is upstairs in your room, playing games." Kun replied before Chenle could even ask the question. Kun heard the thunder of Chenle on the stairs. His poor stairs, one day they're going to give out from under them. Kun was chopping vegetables when he felt arms snake around him. Johnny had gotten down the stairs awfully quick. Kun was about to turn around and scold him when he looked over his shoulder but saw that no one was there. A shiver ran up and then down Kun's spine. _Impossible._ He took a quick look around to see that something was outside the window, lurking in the garden. He walked closer to the window to investigate further, suddenly the timer sounded. When he looked back, again the figure was gone. It should be impossible....nothing should be able to get into the house. 

"What are you looking at?" Kun froze at the breathe on his neck. He turned around to see Johnny standing over him, looking out the window into the yard. "Is there something there?"

"Huh?" Kun asked looking back out the window. There was nothing there, just shadows dancing across his garden. "It's....nothing....."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked. He moved his hands to Kun's elbows. Johnny had a flashback to the previous night in which the other fainted. Now that Johnny was focused in, he could feel something weird. He saw the far away look in Kun's eyes, he felt the shorter's arm go lax in his grip. He moved one hand up to cradle Kun's head in case he passed out or something else unexpected happened. A few moments later, Kun's eyes fluttered as he came back. Johnny moved his thumb across the other's cheek. He whispered in order to not startled the witch. "Hey, you back to me?"

"Yeah. I saw something this time." Kun said. He suddenly realized how close Johnny was to him and how he was touching him.

"Alright, let's get some tea and talk about it." Johnny said, leaning down to peck Kun on the lips and feeling a zip of energy surge through his body. _Strange_. Kun simply nodded and moved to follow Johnny to the Kitchen. Kun said nothing about the kiss or the physical contact. _Even stranger_. Johnny had put water in the kettle and put it on the stove before turning his full attention to Kun who was sitting at the counter of the island in the centre of the kitchen. "So, what did you see?"

"It's not that clear. Sometimes they are and sometimes they aren't. This one was just quick flashes. I saw a carved symbol or some writing perhaps, things in the school moving around, Doyoung and Jeno, and someone else." Kun said rubbing his fingers on his temples. The kettle whistled and Johnny poured the two some tea. When he put the tea in front of Kun, the witch wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic and Johnny moved to stand behind him to gently massage the nape of his neck.

"Do you remember what the symbol looked like? Could you write it down?" Johnny asked as Kun tilted his head to the side giving Johnny more access to the muscle on the side of his neck. 

"Maybe? I can try my best. It's definitely in a language that I am not familiar with." Kun said sipping some of his tea.

"Let me get you a pen and a memo pad." Johnny replied, giving on last squeeze before leaving the other alone. When Johnny had gathered the item and came back, Kun was in the same position as he left him. He was quietly sipping tea and rubbing a little less at his temples. He put the paper in front of the witch and waited for him to write. 

"I'm not exactly sure, I think it might look something like this...?" Kun said, showing Johnny the paper. When Johnny saw the paper, his non-existent heart dropped. 


End file.
